


[C/A]永葆想象

by najiulai



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najiulai/pseuds/najiulai
Summary: Crowley总是富于想象。而Aziraphale追求生活品质；天使能吃热狗车冰激凌，不意味着同样接受小摊上的可丽饼。





	[C/A]永葆想象

Crowley第一次爱上Aziraphale可是件太遥远的事了。

 

彼时他正为某些鸡毛蒜皮的零碎事烦心，在大约是罗马或其他热情又愚蠢的拉丁人聚集的地方，喝什么都不顺嘴。那儿的人全跟“另一边的”一样慷慨又好管闲事，他缺乏施展空间。然后天使出现了，带着那一身快乐得能将他烫伤的天使光环，在他身后，当然了，十里之外他都闻得到。但天使挺好闻的。他的坏脾气只在惯性中延续了一会儿。

如果Agnes Nutter提前降生16个半世纪，Crowley那时就会知道，他将在一千八百五十九年后拥有一辆本特利汽车，而他本人的刹车和那车子一样好。天使正在无意义地客套，被他打断了，冷淡又烦躁——但其实他暗地里早就不生气了。

Crowley得承认权天使Aziraphale好闻、快乐、比绝大部分人类和其所有天使同事有趣、比世界上全部生物都无害。鉴于人类的有趣更多体现在被恶魔耍得团团转——除非这人既是英国人又是基佬，那么他的有趣将体现在另一个层面：就好比你在面向美国观众的电视节目上边遮掩自己爱捅屁眼的事实边讲黄色笑话，同时所有人都知道你是基佬。这是藏在下面的笑点；但一世纪还没有电视，或者电视节目的政治正确，更不要提什么英国——而恶魔本身则是无趣的代名词。Aziraphale其实相当有趣。

恶魔是需要快乐的，供您参考，可能比天使更需要。天使帮助别人来实现自我陶醉，多自私自利！恶魔的目的向来单纯，他们只是拿人类取乐而已。这是他不愿承认的另一件事：Aziraphale使他快乐，什么都不做就行，他看着天使就能满足。这可太恶心了，要知道恶魔得索取点什么，无止境的欲望即是恶魔存在的意义。

哦，他当然有欲望。Crowley把壶里值两赛斯特斯币的自酿酒喝干净。Aziraphale对他说了个古怪的小词语。那词对恶魔来说当然不古怪，天使带着点跃跃欲试的坏表情说出一半，马上又吞了回去。天使 _在_ 引诱他。 _引诱了_ 他。低等恶魔的谎言是腐化，坏的只能对本是坏的下手，还没开始溃烂的内里，需推波助澜才能倾倒的万丈高楼，未现破绽时任谁也撼动不得分毫。而但凡伟大的引诱全纯洁无害。加利利的年轻木匠因散播爱而被钉上木桩，审查者的嗅觉比苹果树下的蛇更敏锐。

至于Aziraphale的无害，那是更个人的东西。更个魔，你要这么说也行。那是Crowley的性癖。

Crowley意淫了Aziraphale。他没看出来这有哪儿不行的。一切停留在抽象层面，他不愿想象天使的身体，尤其是裸体，他会被烧伤的，字面意义上。天使被他玷污了：语言习惯，以及别的一些渺小的细节。他们认识四千多年了，Crowley完全知道相比伊甸园那会儿Aziraphale到现在有什么变化。 _引诱，引诱，引诱_ 。他的脑子里不断重复这个词，Aziraphale的声音。他狠命地撸管，舌头不受控制地分了岔。Aziraphale会说：噢，Crowley，你的恶魔阴茎看起来真吓人。不，Aziraphale不会这么说。

也许天使还是更喜欢Crawley那个名字。

他最终也没尝牡蛎，除酒之外，他对各式食物饮品均没兴趣。后来他对Aziraphale就没那么狂热了。整整一千四百年，他们是合作伙伴，敌人，偶尔共进晚餐，分享一瓶大部分时候都不怎么样的酒，他喜欢绿色植物，Aziraphale喜欢书，基于这某种程度上的共同爱好，勉强可以算朋友。但天使和恶魔没法性交。

可以肯定天使不需要性交，但他没法确定恶魔这边是个什么情况。恶魔们都挺恶心的，比如地狱公爵Hastur——恶魔大多自制力不太好，很难保证不在性交途中爆成一堆虫子。那事儿他有所耳闻，Hastur最后把书面工作扔给别人了，但Crowley内心里总忍不住将性交和痛苦挂钩。Crowley已经算是个例外了，他的恶魔同僚们觉得他跟人类混得太久，沾染了名为幽默感的坏习惯，这种该死的病毒降低欲望，应当永久禁止其在地狱传播。

他怕自己会在性交中做出什么不得当的事，比如变成蛇把对方缠死之类的。倒不是说他要去跟什么Aziraphale以外的谁性交，这只是一种可能性，毕竟自慰时想一想天使的鼻子尖，或者高兴时亮闪闪的眼睛，或者 _超浮夸地假装训斥他表演_ 结束前最后一秒的得意神情，他就爽得蛇瞳放大保持不住人形，舌头和尾巴一股脑全跑出来。

当然也不是说他要跟Aziraphale性交——

也许。

他不太确定他再次爱上Aziraphale是不是1967年的伦敦。因一保温瓶的圣水就说这话未免廉价了点，所以他甚至没开口提巴士底狱欠下的那顿饭。

而Aziraphale不知道的是，恶魔晚上回到家掐灭了所有的灯，用手指插入了自己。Crowley还是个处男呢；当然不是听信了某些为计划生育编纂的反对婚前性交和守身如玉的教义鬼话，话说回来，那是人类和天使才会上的当。他只是没法想象自己跟谁上床，如果那不是Aziraphale。

但他还是悄悄地脸红了。恶魔答应自己：（ _并以此佯装这事儿是出于他的主动选择_ ）除了Aziraphale再也不喜欢别的生物了，包括但不限于天使、恶魔、人类及时间领主。手指有点难满足，要说的话；但鉴于Aziraphale连插他的东西都没有，不算太坏。

现在他们又面对面了，时间就是现在，地点是Crowley的家，准确地说是Crowley的床边。

在丽兹酒店他们聊了不少，交换十六年以来的见闻，他提及分别后不久他就去了所无法在地图上被定位的魔法学校，当了一段时间的人民教师，某种意义上把那儿搞得一团糟烂，意即，引诱相当成功，但同时由于意外也他 _不得不_ 做了些好事。天使表现出一定程度的惊讶，“什么，你？怎么着，伪装成一颗会念咒的猕猴桃吗？”Crowley耸耸肩，“嗯……也不是不能这么说。”

Aziraphale的故事更为含糊。天使在三年前上了太空，致力于使一艘宇宙船免于因人类的无知、嫉妒与怨恨而炸毁，为此伪装成一名成机器人管家并磕破了脑袋。Crowley完全没听懂，他一个劲儿盯着Aziraphale的嘴呢，他的天使长得可真好看！他该亲吻那两片嘴唇吗，Crowley怕疼，怕火烧，但理论上本特利也怕；谁叫他总是富于想象力。也许它们尝起来也像天使的气味儿一样甜。Crowley可真是昏头了，他们跳过了餐后甜点，Crowley站在小摊前，其实他也没有那么醉。他问Aziraphale：“还像226年前一样喜欢可丽饼吗？”

Aziraphale说：“呃……”

这足以毁掉一整个晚上。他太急了，Aziraphale追求生活品质；天使能吃随便哪儿的热狗车冰激凌，可丽饼只属于巴黎。

但天使挽住了他的胳膊。“请给我一个杂莓果酱口味的，谢谢。”

“你不必……”

“是的，为了不让你这条脆弱的老蛇自怨自艾，尽管我已经撑了，但我还是会把它吃下去。并且是的，我仍同226年前一样喜欢可丽饼。”Aziraphale从饼摊老板手上接过它，“谢谢。”

Crowley付了钱，“我才没自怨自艾。好吧，嘿，吃不下就别吃了。”

现在他是真的有点想把天使按在墙上强吻了。

他确实这么做了。纸袋从手里滑脱，天使发出惊呼：“喂，可丽饼的尖尖可是最好吃的部分……”

当他问Aziraphale是否回书店时，天使恬静地看着他，说，“不，Crowley，我想去你家。”

Crowley双手握着方向盘，直看着前方，从没开得这么稳过。他眼前全是电视上那只蓝颜色的猫，被老鼠追赶得上蹿下跳寝食难安，心脏跳得快要冲出胸膛，捂住就会在喉咙口重新冒出来。他确实想摸一把喉咙把它顺下去。

但Crowley想象得再好也没想到天使会脱他的裤子。

“没办法，”天使无辜地说，“那会儿我全身都湿透了，我是说，你湿透了。”

噢，得了吧……

但Crowley没有揭穿。他们用互换身体的小伎俩骗过了彼此的老板，模仿Aziraphale一丁点难度都没有，他闭着眼睛都能笑得跟天使本人分毫不差，他全份儿的精力都放在了摸Aziraphale的下巴、耳垂和嘴唇——又或者只是捏着衣摆——时不要太激动上。那阵他们还没接过吻呢，而眼下天使告诉他，“你的茄子真令人印象深刻。”说完还眨了下眼。

Aziraphale，不许学Gabriel说话，这可真愚蠢！但他同样没揭穿，心里轰轰直震，他知道自己的阴茎多值得骄傲，而Azi一点都不烫，也许他们确实已经成了全新的物种。“Aziraphale？”他说。

“嗯？”

“我能看看吗？茄子、桃子、水滴。”

“你当然能。”

Aziraphale打了个响指，一瞬间天使身上的衣物可就全没了，哦哦……他可没在窘迫，天使的阴茎跟他不相上下。“怎么样，Crowley？”Aziraphale兴奋极了，像展示一套新收来的珍本一样让他看那根新长出来的鸡巴，这劲头可真是 _十足天使_ 。“说实话，在丽兹时我就想让你瞧瞧了，但那实在是……不文明。你觉得如何？”

奇迹。他想说，张开嘴却带着嘶嘶声：“Azi，让我舔它。”

“噢！……”

Aziraphale这个坏天使，也只是飘高地“噢”了一声而已。

他的舌头分了岔，卷上去，他完全不知道怎么做这个，但恰好天使也不知道。Aziraphale抽抽噎噎地就快哭了，Crowley因此受到了鼓励。哦，这画面他憧憬过太多次了，但从未如此 _具体_ 。Aziraphale的任何一个表情都是生动的，他从冠状沟那儿舔上去，分岔的舌尖从两侧描绘着顶端的形状，天使迅速地颤抖了几下，既像要避开他，又在往他嘴里凑。Aziraphale不放松。于是他说：“交给我。”

Aziraphale静止了几秒，然后奇异地柔软下来。Crowley于是更卖力地舔弄，从囊袋一路撩拨，Aziraphale的阴茎可见地竖了起来。恶魔害臊得脸颊发烫，天使可真是不知羞耻的种族！他把它整个裹进了嘴里，这实在不太容易，但他努力了。Aziraphale的阴茎如今属于Crowley了，它没有天使的嘴唇那么甜，却 _极其_ 可爱。形状完美，首先，带着点让人愉快的弧度，而且体积可观。他的脑海里浮现了些别的画面，那将是人们说“改日会发生的”。

Crowley吞吐了一阵，便把它暂放在一边，转而探索起别的区域。他吐着信子，摩挲Aziraphale的大腿内侧，天使一下就把双腿合起来了，可真敏感！Crowley的瞳色渐深，他重新把它们打开，继而伸手——而非发动神迹——缓慢解开自己的皮带扣，把细窄的裤子拽下去，Aziraphale跟着他的动作抖了抖，此时Crowley握住他自己的阴茎。他的指尖已经变成了蛇皮般的深颜色，与红肿的柱体对比鲜明，他撸了两下使它愈发胀大，然后凑到Aziraphale的腿根上。

他不会将Aziraphale那神情作期待以外的任何解读，即便不以他惯常的 _恶魔眼光_ 去看。真催情。他的阴茎抵上去了，在天使细嫩的皮肤上来回磨蹭，Aziraphale连呼吸都变轻了，眼看着他透明的前液在腿上留下痕迹。“哦……哦，”天使的脸颊烧红，既纯真又色情。

他抬起天使的屁股。“夹着它，”恶魔蛊惑地说，这是他第一次 _引诱_ Aziraphale。 _若你不想，蛇则无法成功_ 。Aziraphale一下就把他夹住了，哦他的天使是无可救药的共犯，现在轮到他了，露出假意责怪的表情，不，他吻了上去。多稀奇似的，头昏脑涨的爱侣从来如此。Aziraphale嫌他快来着，不是吗？那就让伊甸的天使看看蛇究竟有多快。

Aziraphale再次被他掀翻了，彻彻底底。腿根有他刚才弄出来的红印子。Crowley舔了两下，便压着Aziraphale的双腿，方便后面那处密穴露出来。Az无意识地收缩着，而Crowley吻了上去。“天呀，上帝他老人家……”Aziraphale叫道。Crowley的舌头可真是棒极了，它能去往 _一切地方_ 。眼下恶魔正不满地抱怨：“嘿，我可不希望在这床上听到其他名字。”

于是那变成真正地叫床：“Crowley，…Crowley！……哦，Crowley……”

天使咬着床单、缩着脚趾，眼里多少含着泪，Crowley干起来超凶，Aziraphale被他紧锁在腰上哪儿也去不了。天使已经射了好几轮了，四下一片狼藉。恶魔捅在里面，稍滑出来一截就有精液跟着流出来。但他硬得很快，Aziraphale缓过了神，仍然跃跃欲试。无论他射多少，Aziraphale都能吃下去。谁说不是呢——所有的天使都只是还没从天上掉下来罢了。

Crowley问，“为什么我没有被烫伤？”

“因为那无关想象力，”Aziraphale很认真地看着他，“那是信念。”

并非公元41年的罗马。Crowley想。

 

Aziraphale抬起翅膀给他挡雨时，他就爱上他了。

直到今天、未来、及永远。

fin.


End file.
